Always
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike have a talk in the bar after "Harm's Way" and Spike finds out something.


This is just something that I had to write. It's just a short ficlet that I came up with. I hope people don't get mad with me about it and actually read to the end. If you know my other stories you're probably surprised by this, but I had to do it. It takes place directly after "Harm's Way" when Spike is still in the bar. Anyway, feel free to read and review even if it's just to tell me how bad it is. I'm up for anything=)  
  
Spike was still sitting in the bar in LA drinking his sorrows away. He would always get drunk when he was feeling depressed. You would think that he would be happy after beating Angel and becoming corporeal again, but he wasn't. He really wanted to see Buffy, but he knew that it wouldn't be right to show up after a few months after saving the world. I guess a part of him felt like he would be intruding in on her life and he didn't want that. He took a deep unneeded breath and drank down the rest of his bourbon. Harmony was still sitting next to him talking about God knows what. He tuned her out about a half an hour ago. He figured she would have taken the hint and left by now, but she was determined. He realized that he actually didn't want to be rude. She seemed to have a tough time at work and in a way he felt for her. He knew what it was like to not belong. He looked at her and noticed that she was still going on about stuff that he could care less about. He rolled his eyes and took another drink as he slammed the glass down and looked up at the bartender. "Give me another." The bartender shook his head and poured him another glass.  
  
"You sure you haven't had enough, buddy?" Spike glared at him and took the glass and drank it all at once before slamming it back down again. "Okay, guess you're not much of a talker." The bartender mumbled as he went to serve a few other customers. Spike rubbed his face and sighed. He really wanted to get out of this bloody city. He just sat there staring at Harmony and pretended like he was interested when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Spike turned and looked up at the familiar voice.  
  
"Buffy?" She smiled at him. Harmony stopped talking and looked up also and actually gave the Slayer a small smile.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. That's a cute outfit." Harmony said.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Buffy replied a little surprised that the other vampire was being civil towards her. "Harmony, do you think I could talk to Spike alone?" Harmony nodded and got up.  
  
"Sure, you probably have a lot to talk about. I should get back to work that is if I still have a job. I'll see you later, Spikey." Spike waved to her and didn't say anything when Harmony then turned her attention back to Buffy. "It was good seeing you again, Buffy." She said with a smile and Buffy smiled back at her even though she still seemed surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Buffy told her as Harmony then walked out of the bar. Buffy sat down in the seat that Harmony was in and looked back at Spike. "Wow, she seems different." Spike agreed and for the first time he actually seemed speechless. "So, it's been a while." She said trying to make conversation and Spike just stared at her, not really believing that she was actually there with him. He broke out of his reverie and smiled at her. He noticed that her hair was longer since the last time he saw her and it was an elegant, reddish, brown color instead of the blonde. He thought it looked really good on her.  
  
"Feels like a lifetime. How did you know where I was?" He asked her.  
  
"I talked to Angel. He told me that you would probably be here." Spike nodded and she continued. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think he has become even more broody than I remember." Spike laughed at that and continued to stare at her. "It's a good thing you didn't come looking for me in Europe because I would have been headed this way." She told him.  
  
"Angel told you about that?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"He didn't know if you really left or not and told me that if you decided to stick around LA that you would be at the local bar. It's good to see that a lot hasn't changed. So, decided it wasn't a good idea to see me?" Spike looked away from her.  
  
"I wanted to see you. I just didn't know if it would be the best idea. I didn't know what you were up to and seeing me again would have probably made things harder. How is normal life treating you anyway?" He asked looking back at her and Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm still slaying so I don't really know how normal it is." She replied.  
  
"Why would you want to continue slaying when there are a lot of other girls out there now?" Buffy shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know; guess it's just something to do to kill time. It's not like I really go out looking for something to slay as much as I used to. Things just tend to find me." Spike nodded accepting her answer.  
  
"So, everything is okay?" Buffy nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, everything's good." She looked away from him and Spike then touched her hand and brought her eyes back to look at him.  
  
"I really missed you, Buffy." She looked into his eyes and tried not to let the tears fall that she was holding in.  
  
"I missed you, too." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. He then noticed something and lifted her hand. His eyes got big when he saw the small diamond on her finger.  
  
"Are you...are you married?" Buffy pulled her hand away and looked at him.  
  
"I'm engaged." Spike looked down then back at her with a faint smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, that's great. I'm really happy for you." He said trying to convince himself more than her.  
  
"I know it happened fast, but I'm happy. I was so lost after you...left and Xander was there." That got his attention.  
  
"Xander? He's the one you're engaged to?" Buffy nodded and Spike really didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but things have changed. We both lost someone we loved. He lost Anya and I lost you and I guess we just found comfort in each other. I didn't even know you were in LA this whole time until about a week ago. I never thought I would see you again." Spike nodded and looked up at her.  
  
"Do you love him?" He asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah, I really do. I know this is hard and I'm not trying to hurt you, but I felt that you deserved to know." Spike nodded.  
  
"Well, I have to admit that this isn't something I saw coming." He said as he looked back up at her and touched her face. "I'm happy for you though. You deserve to be happy and have that normal life that you've always wanted. Well, more or less. Don't tell him I ever said this, but I think Xander would be good for you. I know how he feels about you and I know that he will always be there. I just want you to be happy, Buffy. That's all I ever wanted, even if it's not with me." He said as he took his hand away. Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." She told him as she held his hand. "We're friends, right?" Spike nodded and gave her a smile.  
  
"Always," he replied. Buffy then stood up and Spike did the same. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, resting her head on his chest. Spike wrapped his arms around her also and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. She pulled away and looked at him and noticed that he had tears in his eyes also. She wiped one away and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"A part of me will always love you." She whispered to him as she then walked out of the bar and out of his life. Spike just stood there and watched her go for what seemed like forever and then he decided to leave too. He couldn't believe that things were finally over between them, but he was really glad that he got to see her again and that she was okay and happy and that was all that mattered. He would be able to move on now that he finally got what he needed. He knew that he would always love her and nothing could change that. He smiled to himself as he headed back to Wolfram and Hart. He decided to stick around for a while; maybe that Shanshu Prophecy was true after all.  
  
The End  
  
Well, there ya go. Don't ask me why I wrote this, I guess I felt that I needed to. I'm just in a mood. I am a devoted fan of Buffy and Spike though, don't get me wrong. I mean they are usually all I write about. I guess this was just to convince myself that they are really over. Not that I'll stop writing about them if I ever get anymore ideas. I'm sure Buffy wouldn't go to Xander, but I really love Xander and I guess if she can't be with Spike then he's the next best thing. In my opinion anyway. Well, don't forget to review even if you hated it. I can take anything, thanks ever so=) 


End file.
